I Will Always Like You
by countrygal96
Summary: What if Reba and Brock met Barbara Jean without having their future's risked? What if Brock was actually loyal to Reba? Based on the Flashbacks of Reba Season 3 episodes 1 and 2. My twist on what could have happened, and like a pre-show sort of story. Hope you all enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

I will always like you

I own nothing. (Based of the two flashbacks on season 3 episodes 1&2) (Flashbacks included.)

"I think that's the last of it." Reba said wiping her hands on her overalls and looking at the back of the U-Haul truck.  
"Can you believe it? We won't be in a cramped little apartment, but in our own home." Brock said coming up behind Reba putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"We still have to unload, homeowner." Reba said teasingly. "Let's go get the girls and we can unload and get settled in."  
"Girls come on! Let's go see your new rooms!" Brock said excitedly.  
Eight year old Cheyenne and four year old Kyra came running down the sidewalk, rushing to their parents.  
"Do we really have to go? I want to stay here." Kyra said, after Brock picked her up.  
"Yes we do. There isn't enough room in the apartment for all of us anymore. You each deserve your own room, now that you're older, and the new baby is going to need a place to sleep."  
"I guess. But I'm gonna miss this place." Kyra responded with her arms crossed.  
Brock leaned over to Reba to whisper in her ear, "I'm not going to miss how crammed it is in there. Hopefully we'll have some more privacy." He then wiggled his eyebrows. Reba blushed and pushed him away from her.  
"I understand what you're saying, and I'm ignoring your dirty hint." Reba retaliated. "Alright, hop in everyone." Reba and Brock started to load everyone into the truck, and took off down the highway with Kyra pouting, Cheyenne singing sesame street, and Reba and Brock holding hands. Life was good.  
They were moving to the other side of Houston, to be closer to Brock's practice, and the house was big enough for their family to grow. Reba was two months pregnant with their third child, and as soon as they found out, they immediately started to look for houses to buy. The apartment only had two rooms and overall was a very cramped space for the four of them to live, not to mention five.  
They lived in that apartment since they were first married, and after eleven years of living there, things were accumulated. Moving to a new place, Reba decided to be a stay at home mom, and higher a dental hygienist to replace her; Barbara Jean. The girl was goofy, but when Reba interviewed her, she thought she would be perfect. She would be starting next month, and hoped this is what would make Brock so happy to come home. A couple nights a week, he'd stay over time, and without seeing her husband all day, she would miss him. Barbara Jean would be the perfect solution for him to come home to eat lunch, and come home to spend the rest of the night as a family. Sure, it was selfish, but she wasn't sabotaging him exactly, he'd _want_ to come home.  
As they arrived to the house, Cheyenne hopped out gleefully yelling, "I get first pick!" Kyra, just sat in the truck with her arms crossed, looking out her window.  
"Come on honey, it won't be that bad. How about you pick out your room, and I'll put your boxes in there and you can start to put your toys away. I'll have to buy you a new dresser, so you'll be having your clothes in the box for a few days, so just deal with your dolls." Reba said standing next to Kyra trying to get her to cave.  
Since Kyra and Cheyenne shared a room, they had bunk beds and had shared a dresser and closet space. Their room was too small for their own dressers, and Reba and Brock decided that once they move to the new house, then they will buy them new dressers and beds.  
"Fine." Kyra said unemotionally, while grabbing her teddy and hopping out the truck. She solemnly walked into the house and up to her new room.  
Brock wrapped his arms around Reba's waist watching their ray of sunshine walk up the steps and enter the house.  
"I hope the girls don't pick our room to be theirs." He said nudging his nose in her neck, making her smile.  
"They shouldn't, I told them that one was already taken yesterday. Let's unload this and I have to get Kyra's things for her, and Cheyenne's. Everything is in the living room so I guess we should just finish unloading there." Reba said  
"Don't you ever rest? I mean gosh woman. You're pregnant!" Brock said unwrapping his arms from her.  
"No enough daylight. And you take care of the heavy things. Don't forget. Mattresses go on the floor in their rooms, so when we buy the bed frames, it won't be too much work since you need to construct it in their rooms."  
"Yes Ma'am" Brock said doing a salute teasing her.

Two hours later, Kyra was unfinished packing and went in the kitchen and saw her dad walking in through the door with another box.  
"Kyra, honey, it's gonna take a lot longer to move in if you keep repacking all the boxes." Brock said walking around the counter.  
"I want to go back to our old house, I hate this one." She said while loading boxed food into the box on the kitchen ground.  
"Awe, but sweetheart, a new family is already moved into our old house, and they already have a cute little girl." Brock lifted her onto the counter, and smiled at her.  
"Not as cute as me!" She said folding her arms once more.  
"Well, I can't talk to you; Reba! Reba we need you!" He needed reinforcements to help persuade their youngest Hart daughter to stay. She always knew how to do the parenting stuff, and he'd just nod and say 'listen to your mother,' if they ever looked to him with a problem, or being scolded. Always having a weak spot for his children.  
"For the tenth time; Yes, I remembered the beer!"  
"Kyra hates the new house." He said as he rounded to the other side of the island.  
"What's wrong with it honey?" She said trying to console her.  
"It's too big." Kyra said simply.  
"Why do you think we bought it?" Brock said stepping in. "I say we should ground her until she gets happy."  
Reba holds Kyra's ears to keep her from hearing what she has to say "This is Kyra, she may never get happy." She directs her attention back to Kyra letting go of her face. "Are you sure you want to move out honey?"  
"Yes."  
"Well good for you! You know it's about time you struck out on your own."  
"You're really gonna let me leave?" Kyra asks astonished.  
"Sure, why not get a jump start on earning a living! Have you thought about having a career? Maybe you can get a job singing that alphabet song. Why don't you think about it, while you go pack?" Reba sets her on the ground so Kyra is free to do as she pleased.  
"I will!" Kyra says skipping into the living room.  
"I know you will! Go to it girl!"  
"You know, I love that little girl, but part of me hopes she comes down with a suitcase packed." Brock says after Kyra leaves.  
"She just misses it, that's all."  
"Yeah but she's seen this place before. What makes today any special?"  
"It's all settling in now. She won't get to see her friends as much. It's very intimidating when you're young like that. She'll come back and change her mind. You'll see. In the meantime, we should finish unpacking. We did two hours' worth, but it's still not enough."  
"You need to rest." Brock said brushing the red hair sticking out of her bandana behind her ear.  
"I'll rest tonight. And the little things will be my job. Don't worry, I'll let you know when it gets to be too much."  
"Alright, fine. I'll go drop the truck off and be back. Ralph is going to pick me up and we'll head back here."  
"Perfect. Then we'll have someone here to help you with the heavy things." Reba said smiling excitedly.  
"Bye, Love you." Brock said pecking her lips and heading out the door.  
"Love you too, ya big worrier."  
Cheyenne bounced down the stairs running into the kitchen. "Oh, mom! I'm just so excited there is a park two blocks away; my room is the way I want it. And I can't wait to have friends over and show them this new house!"  
Reba smiled down at her daughter. Cheyenne reminded her so much of her husband. She was the female replica of Brock, and Kyra was more like her. Reba put her hands on her stomach rubbing the new life that was growing. _I wonder who you'll take after._ Reba thought. Cheyenne went with Reba to show her, her room, and then Reba went in to check on Kyra. Kyra changed her mind, and grew to like the new house. She even helped with the living room.

"How's unpacking?" Ralph said to Brock as he picked him up from the U-Haul building.  
"Okay, Kyra doesn't want to be there. All day she has been fighting us; and right before I left Reba told her she could move out, and earn a living 'singing the alphabet song.' Kyra ran upstairs after that, and started packing."  
"Oh boy, sounds like somebody doesn't like it. How about Cheyenne?" Ralph said trying to contain his laughter.  
"Oh, she likes it. She's been in her room for two hours making everything look perfect. I don't know how Reba deals with it."  
"Mothers are like that though. How is she doing with all this _and_ being pregnant. Has to be stressful."  
"I keep telling her to slow down, but she won't listen. I wish she'd take a break. But since you'll be there, maybe she will, cause then she won't have to help with the big things, and we can move some boxes to the rooms they need to be. She labeled _everything_, literally, 'Hall closet, Attic, kyra, Cheyenne, island, master bath, hall bath,' and so on. She was bored yesterday I suppose."  
"Hahaha, sounds like Debbie. She did the same thing when we moved. Like I don't know where peanut butter goes."  
"haha, yeah. Can you stay tonight? I'm making steaks on the grill. Thought it would be a nice dinner for the first night at the house. You can have Debbie come too. We don't mind. I know the girls are at her parents' house for the week, otherwise I'd say they can come too."  
"Thanks, but no thanks. Our first night together in a long time, so we're going to try to make the most of it."  
"What about today then?"  
"She had to work. Boss will only let her off tomorrow. So I'm helping you guys move in."  
"Nice to know that we are your second option." Brock said nudging Ralph. Brock and Ralph went to Dentistry school together. They met their second year there, and have been close ever since.  
"Husbandly duties come first; sorry man."  
"I understand. Same boat as you. Long as it isn't sinking, I'm good."  
"Same. How are you guys doing? Now that the house is bigger, and there is more privacy, how many more little Harts are going to be running around?"  
"You know me, wanting a big family. Surprisingly we got enough privacy to get the last two. Cheyenne is so needy, and Kyra is so rebellious, it's hard to get alone time with each other. Hopefully the girls having their own rooms will cut down on them fighting. This new baby will probably be the last one for a while. But I want one or two more. Good solid numbers."  
"Yeah. Debbie just wants the two we have. But it's nice that Reba is okay with having lots of kids."  
"When we were dating we both agreed to a big family, but not too big; definably not over five."  
"How many more months till you guys can find the gender of the baby?"  
"Three. Oh and turn right, and we will be there. It's the brick house with our car in the driveway."  
"That's exciting. What are you hoping for?" Ralph asked turning into the driveway next to the beige Volkswagen.  
"We want a boy this time. Hopefully to even it out, but I don't want the boy to have his sisters influence him. Reba said it doesn't matter how he is, because we will love him the same. But if it's a girl it can stand up on its own against other girls. A friend of Reba's has a son with three older daughters, and he is very clingy to his mom, and scared of his sisters. And I don't want my son to feel that way."  
"I'm sure Kyra and Cheyenne will stand up for him. Plus they might mellow out when there is a third party."  
"I sure hope so." Brock said looking out the window seeing his wife run up to the van. "Hi Honey."  
"Hello Darling, how did it go?" Reba asked hugging him.  
"Great. Since it's eleven, why don't Ralph and I go put the mattresses in the rooms, and then we can eat, then fit everything else in?"  
"Sure. I'll go buy lunches. How does a sub sound? I'd make something, but nothing for the kitchen is unpacked. And I made room in all the girls' bedrooms for the mattresses. Our bed set and mattress can be put in our room after lunch."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"Okay; Bye Ralph. Thanks so much for helping out! It means a lot." Reba said.  
"No problem." He responded, walking into the house.  
Reba and Brock could hear the girls yell "Uncle Ralph!" excitedly. They giggled and Brock followed Reba to their car. She got in the car, and rolled down the window to talk to him.  
"You'll be alright?" He asked.  
"I'm just going down the street. Don't worry. I love you, and you better hurry and help Ralph with the mattresses. He can't do that on his own."  
"Okay. Bye I love you too sweetheart. See you when you get back. And make sure to get us those loaded sandwiches. We'll be working up a hunger."  
"I won't forget. See you in a bit. I love you."  
"Okay, I love you too." He leaned over the open window and gave her a kiss on the lips, and then she backed out to get them their lunches. Soon as she got back the men were walking into the kitchen just finishing the last of the two mattresses.  
"Mmm, lunch!" The men exclaimed.  
"Yes it is. Go wash up, and I will give everyone their lunch." She replied bringing it onto the table with everyone in tow.  
They all ate, and then the men worked on Brock and Reba's room, then moved the couch into the living room from out in the grass once there was enough room in there. Leaving the kitchen, bathrooms, dining room, and closets left to be organized. When five o'clock came around Ralph had to leave, and left Reba and Brock to finish the rest. Cheyenne and Kyra went to the living room and put on a movie to watch since their chores were done, and Brock and Reba went in the kitchen to organize.  
"So I was thinking…" Brock said as he was bending over to grab things out of the box that said 'utensils for kitchen' "…We should have Ralph, Debbie, and the girls out for dinner sometime."  
"Okay, just let me know when you're thinking about doing it, and then we should plan." Reba replied having her back to him, putting some dry foods away.  
"Okay. Well, Cheyenne and Kyra seem to be doing better." He said gazing out the window between the kitchen and the living room.  
"Yeah. I'm so glad they settled down. I promised them I'd take them to the park next Saturday, if they settle down. It worked." Reba said very proud of herself.  
"Since tomorrow we don't work, should we go to the park then?" He asked putting the silverware and other tools away.  
"Tomorrow we are finishing unpacking, in case we don't finish tonight. And then we are taking advantage of no school or work, and go to an evening movie at six. And we have to bring the girls to the office Wednesday, because Nicole has a doctor appointment she can't miss, but after that It'll be back to normal."  
"I'm so glad that its summer for the girls." Brock said.  
"Why?"  
"Then we don't have to feel guilty making them miss school just to move."  
"That's why we did this, didn't we?"  
"Yeah. What are we doing tonight?" He asked, walking up to her holding her shoulders in front of him.  
"What did you have in mind?" She asked flirtatiously.  
"I just thought, you might have a craving of some sort."  
"I'm always hungry, if that's what you're asking." Passing it off.  
"Why do you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Flirt and then act as if nothing happened."  
"Needy isn't in my dictionary. You should know that by now honey. But maybe, depends on if I'm too tired." She said.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
Reba leaned up and gave brock a kiss on the lips, and then the door bell rung. They broke apart looking into the kitchen door window and saw Reba's new replacement. _Why is she here?_ Brock wondered to himself. He didn't like this 'replacement'. If he had a choice, he'd have Reba stay as his hygienist, but once something was implanted in her head, he couldn't change her mind; even if he wanted too.  
"Haha, it's that new girl you hired for the office, she's a heaping bushel of crazy." Brock said walking off to the other end of the kitchen to be as far away from the door as he can.  
"Oh Brock, give her a chance. I like her." Reba replied with a smile. That caused Brock to second guess if she was being truly honest or faking it. Either way, he couldn't tell. It was one of her 'mystery faces' and all he knew was that he was glad she never directed that face to him, or about him, or used it often. Reba walked over to open the door to let the new girl in.  
"Hey Mrs. Hart, Dr. Hart." Barbara Jean said. She was so nervous she had a big grin the size of Texas to hide her insecurity. She was in a pink sweater, with a white t-shirt with a red heart. Carrying a basket, and wearing a plaid skirt. She looked so much younger than she actually was.  
Reba and Brock waved back to her, then Reba said, "Call me Reba"  
"Well, Reba…" Barbara Jean said trying get use to calling her an informal name. "…I would have rung your doorbell but you don't have one…" She was moving her right arm up in down indicating that it was nowhere to be found. Reba just smiled politely. Barbara Jean faked pressed a button and sang "…Bing bong, bing bong, bing bong, bing bong…" Reba looked back at Brock and they shared and awkward glance. Reba just laughed it off, and Brock played with the grout on the counter. "…Well, here ya go; happy housewarming…" She handed Reba the heavy basked that contained sauces. Reba struggled to put it on the counter. Brock then nonchalantly bent down and started to unpack a produce box. "…its twelve different kinds of sauces, you could get a lot of use of those, Brock."  
Brock then looked up from the counter saying, "Call me Dr. Hart." With a smile, Reba whispered his name in warning, while she was looking at the sauces.  
"Sorry, well…umm…anyway…" Barbara Jean said trying to make up for the mistake. "…the salesman said that these would make a dead cat taste good..." Reba and Brock both paused with what they were doing. "…Not to imply that you eat dead cats." Reba turned around and nodded to her with a smile and Barbara franticly whispered to herself "Shut up Barbara Jean, you're blowing it."  
"It's okay, it's okay Barbara Jean" Reba said consolingly.  
"You hate me don't you?" Barbara Jean said panicky. "…Dead cat, I was so stupid…I'm here to welcome you, and then I say that you eat dead cats." She put her hands in her pockets and started to pace in a small circle criticizing herself. Both Brock and Reba started to wonder what to do, and exchanged looks of confusion.  
"Barbara Jean it's okay." Reba said once she saw Barbara Jean start to tear up.  
"I can't lose my new job, the agency stops sending you out if you lose ten!" Barbara jean started to cry and flapped her arms around that were still in her sweater to stop perspiring.  
Reba walked over and grabbed her by the upper arms, looked in her eyes to get her to focus saying, "Barbara Jean, I hired you; because I like you, and no matter what you do, or say, I will always like you."  
"Promise?"  
"Cross my heart." Then Reba crossed her heart.  
"Come here you, I'm gonna give you so much sugar your teeth will hurt." Barbara Jean said more confidently. She grabbed Reba and gave her a tightly held hug.  
"Easy there gentle Ben…I'm breakable." Reba said trying to gain air back.  
Barbara Jean released her and approached Brock, "Are you okay with me Dr. Hart?"  
"Yeah, Yeah sure, but my wife does all the hugging." Brock said backing away from her putting his arms up.  
"Oh I do not, jump in there." Reba replied, pushing Barbara Jean to Brock to get a hug.  
Barbara Jean Hugged Brock a little more intimately than Brock and Reba would have liked. After the hug, everything got a little awkward. She apologized that she was touchy feely and blamed it on not getting much affection growing up. Reba asked kindly if Barbara Jean could leave, so they could finish this awkward situation, by saying that they had to finish unpacking; which it wasn't entirely untrue. The kitchen was still bare, and they wanted to finish their bedroom by nightfall too. Everything else could be done tomorrow. They said goodbye, and Brock was thrilled to have her leave.  
"Are you sure you want her to replace you at the office? She seems a little ha! Extreme." Brock said after he shut the door after her.  
"Yes, she's perfect. She's big and silly, and makes a man want to come home to his wife." Reba said returning to inspect the 'dead cat' sauces.  
"Fine; boy, I feel pity the poor guy that whines up marrying her." Brock said laughing rubbing her shoulders affectionately.  
"Brock!" Reba says shocked.  
He leaned over kissing her on her cheek and putting his arms around her. She just proceeded to pull out the cans and mason jars out of a box.  
"Say, do you want to deal with all this tomorrow?" Brock said squeezing her midsection while hugging her.  
"It's six thirty, and after the kitchen, we have our room to unpack. So don't slack. We need to finish."  
"Please." Brock whined kissing her neck.  
"The girls go to bed in two hours. We should be finished with the kitchen and working on our bedroom then. No."  
"We can work _in_ our bedroom."  
"No. not now. Help me unpack. You don't want to make your pregnant wife work all night, would you?" Reba asked teasingly.  
"Fine. But then you owe me."  
"Okay, I'll _owe_ you. But just help me unpack and I can pay you with interest." She winked.  
"I think carrying those mattresses and putting the bed together gave me some knots." He said rubbing his back while bending over grabbing the last box for the room.  
"Sure. Blame it on the innocent boxes. It's probably just your age. "  
"I don't like this 'getting old', and I'm not _that_ old."  
"Then quit complaining. I have to carry a baby for nine months, you don't see me complaining."  
"Yeah, but you complain all the time once you get self-conscience, and three months from your due date. And at the end of nine months we get something great out of it. I see nothing great coming out of my sprained back." He said, trying to make himself feel better.  
"Who knows, I could loosen up those knots for you. Give you a back rub, and hopefully tomorrow you'll be better. Maybe good as new."  
"That's all I get? A back rub?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Can't it lead to something?"  
"Honey I'm too tired to do anything else. I just want to unpack and go to bed."  
"But in the history of us being together, it has always lead to something. Plus you said we could."  
"So? This will be the first night it won't. New memories in the new house."  
"Nope. Tradition is staying. No matter what." Brock closed the last cupboard door, and led her to the living room. They passed the girls, and saw them sound asleep. Brock took Cheyenne, and Reba took Kyra, and they turned everything off, and headed to the rooms to put them to bed.  
"Doctor Brock Enroll Hart, are you trying to seduce me?" Reba said entering their room. She found that Brock and Ralph made the bed, and the dressers were put they she liked them, with their boxes neatly stacked.  
"I'd say I'm succeeding." He said sitting beside her on the foot of the bed, rubbing her back, and closest thigh.  
"Egomaniac."  
"You've made me this way. I think from all the words of love throughout the years." He said suggestively.  
"Believe what you want. I'll unpack my things, and you unpack yours and I'll give you the back rub, and see where it leads. Okay?" She said compromising.  
"Thank you honey." He leaned over and kissed her passionately, then stood up rushing to put his things away quickly as possible. "Can you be any slower?" He asked.  
_At least he's doing what I told him too…even if it's poorly done. _Reba thought to herself watching her husband. "I'm hurrying." She responded. She got up and up and put all her things away as well. By the time they were done, they put on their pajamas, and she gave him a back massage, as ordered, and then paid the debt she owed; with interest.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later the Hart family was finally settled in. Everything was well organized, and in place. It started to feel like home. Reba's occasional morning sickness started kicking in; but this pregnancy was way easier than the other two. Cheyenne started making friends with some of the kids around the neighborhood, and they put up a kiddie pool in the back yard for all the children. Their white picket fenced life was everything they wanted.

"Hello. Dr. Hart's office, this is Reba speaking; how may I help you?" Reba asked picking up the phone.

Brock just stepped out of his office, and walked behind her stopping just before she could see him. She was so engulfed in looking at the schedule making plans for the caller's next appointment, that she didn't notice his arms around her waist. His hands were roaming everywhere and then he started to kiss her neck, causing Reba to giggle.

"Stop Brock. I'm busy." She said putting her hand on the phone so the patient couldn't hear her. Then she went back to the patient.

"…Have a good day." She concluded in the phone. "What do you need?" Reba turned around giving him her famous glare.

"My wife."

"Well, I'm you coworker right now. So let me do my job. Plus you have Mrs. Johnson coming in about a half hour, then lunch. So we don't have time."

"I think we could manage." Brock then kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into the temptation. He dragged her down the hallway and into his office while not breaking the kiss.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Mrs. Johnson yelled out, half hour later.

Everything was left as if someone was to return in five minutes. Mrs. Johnson was an elderly woman and one of the sweetest at that too. She has been Brock's patient since he started his practice. She became close with the family and knew both their daughters.

"Brock…mmm…stop…I heard someone out in the waiting room."

"They'll get the hint and leave." Brock said kissing her again so she wouldn't object anymore.

"Really Brock, we need to stop. Grab your clothes and get changed." Reba said pushing him off of her, and searching for her clothes to put on in the dark. Brock groaned getting up to get dressed.

Five minutes later Reba walked down the hall seeing Mrs. Johnson sitting at a chair reading a newspaper.

"Sorry for the wait." Reba said straitening up her scrub shirt, and flipping her short hair out of her collar.

"No problem my dear. Good to see you two still in love after all these years." Reba blushed at the response.

"How did you…"

"You forget that I myself am a married woman too." Mrs. Johnson said smiling.

Brock came out of his office a minute later to greet Mrs. Johnson.

"Hi, What can I do for you Mrs. Johnson?"

"You two are so formal. I keep telling you to call me Marcy. I'm here for my appointment. How are the girls doing?"

"They are doing great. We recently found out that we are having another one." Reba said rubbing her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"Soon, three months." Brock said butting in, so he wouldn't feel left out. He put his arm around Reba's shoulder proudly.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Johnson said standing up and giving Reba a hug, then turned to Brock and hugged him too.

"Thanks." They both said simultaneously.

When Marcy let go of Brock, she saw light peach lipstick around his face, and giggled. Brock all of a sudden became self-conscience and Reba looked at him trying to find out what was wrong.

"I don't think rubbing it will do, you should go to the bathroom and wash the lipstick off. Don't worry I'll wait." She said, and both Reba and Brock blushed. He ran off to wash his face, and Reba showed Marcy what room she should go in. This is so embarrassing, Reba thought, Stupid Brock and him saying 'I think we can manage' pfft! My face is as red as a tomato! While at her desk Reba took out her miniature hand mirror out of her purse, to make sure she looked presentable.

The morning went by extremely slow, but Reba didn't want to be in the same encounter again after what happened earlier in the morning.

At about 5:30, Reba and Brock finally got home after work and picking up dinner for them and the kids.

"Nicole we're back!" Reba said looking through the living room and dining room.

"I think they are outside. I'll go get them, and be right back." Brock said heading towards the door between the kitchen and living room.

Reba started unpacking the dinner, and got out the plates, and put food on them, bringing it to the kitchen table.

"Mommy!" The girls yelled. Brock was carrying Kyra in, and Cheyenne was holding his hand. Nicole was trailing behind them.

"Your food is on the table. Go sit and I'll bring you each your drinks. Do you want anything to eat Nicole?"

"No thanks ma'am. My mom has dinner waiting on the table. "

"Okay, well, here is the money for babysitting. Will you be able to babysit tomorrow?" Reba asked pulling her purse out to look for some money.

"Yup. I'll be here. I best get going. Thank you so much, and the girls were good, so there is nothing to be updated on from me."

"Thanks Nicole. Have a nice night."

Nicole waved, and left the house getting into her car. Being a new licensed driver at 17, she could navigate through Huston like a taxi driver. Both Brock and Reba trusted her to bring their children places and come back safe and sound. Brock and Reba looked out the window till they didn't see her car, and went back to the girls.

"How was your day?" Reba asked.

"Good. Nicole let us go swimming in the kiddie pool, and we went to the park for a little bit. Kyra wanted to watch _The Little Mermaid_, and we did, but she fell asleep halfway through. So watching it was pointless."

"Naw uh." Kyra said shaking her head side to side vigorously.

"Ya huh" Cheyenne said.

"Girls." Reba said warningly. "I thought you liked _The Little Mermaid_, Cheyenne." Reba said.

"Not now, I grew out of it. It's for babies."

"Be nice."

"Mommy. Cheyenne is being mean." Kyra said next to Reba.

"I know honey, just don't think about it. Finish up dinner, 'cause you each have to take a bath." Reba said.

"But I don't smell." Kyra said.

"It's bath night; for the both of you. Finish dinner, and Kyra goes first."

"Fine."

Brock smiled at Reba lovingly, watching her deal with the girls. She always had that motherly quality, and that was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. When he was getting over smoking when Reba just found out she was pregnant with Cheyenne, Reba was there for him to get over it. As hard as it was for him to get over it, he was glad he had Reba there to help, otherwise he was sure he wouldn't have ever been able to get over it. Reba looked over, and caught him smiling at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I just love you. So much."

"I love you too."

"I can't wait for our other little one." Brock said, reaching over and rubbing her stomach.

"Me neither." Reba looked down and put her hand over his. She looked up and saw him looking at her lovingly.

They forgot that the girls were still in the kitchen eating, and started to kiss. At first it was innocent, but then it started to get more intense, and needy. Reba's hands were on Brock's neck, moving upward into his hair, and kneading it like dough, and Brock's arms were around her waist, with hands on her shoulder blades pulling her towards him.

"Does this mean I don't need to take a bath?" Kyra asked.

"Eww. Mom, dad. You're so gross!" Cheyenne yelled.

Reba and Brock stopped like deer in headlights. They let go of each other and fixed themselves.

"Sorry. Are you done eating?" Reba asked the girls.

"Yeah."

"Okay, put your plates away, and lets go start those baths. "

"Aww man!" Kyra complained.

"Listen to your mother Kyra." Brock scolded while trying to contain himself.

"I'll see you in a bit." Reba said leaning over and kissing the top of his head, and taking his plate to put in the sink.

Reba gave Kyra a bath, and helped her get changed, and into bed, while Brock did the dishes. Reba left Cheyenne to take a bath on her own, while she tucked Kyra in. When Cheyenne was done, Reba went in and dried everything off, then went into her and Brock's room to get changed while Brock was in the bathroom using the sink. After that, they switched. It was a system they always did, and it always led to less bickering, because no one would hog the sink.

Reba walked in and saw Brock already tucked in bed with his lamp on. She turned down the covers and took off her robe, and hopped in next to him on her side of the bed. He looked up when he heard her enter, and observed her. All their married life, she had that robe. Gray, and from so many uses, thin; it was her favorite one, but Brock got sick of seeing it.

"I'll have to buy you a new one." Brock said.

"A new one what?"

"Robe. Geez Reba, you should throw that old rag out."

"It's the only one that fits while I'm pregnant. The strings on the others are too short."

"Let's buy new strings for the others then. "

"Nope. I like this one. You have things that I want thrown out but you refuse too. So this is my thing that I refuse to too. I'm too tired to fight. Let's go to bed."

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning." He said lying behind her back spooning her with his arm around her waist, and hand on her belly.

"You won't start to feel anything for another month or two."

"I know, but I still want to let it know I'm here."

"I'm sure he knows."

"Well good. Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too darling." Reba said. Then she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was extremely hectic. Cheyenne and Kyra wouldn't do what they were told, and both Brock and Reba slept in on accident. Brock called Eugene to tell him that we would be in late, and if anyone came in, to let them know he would be there soon. When they finally got out the door and on the highway, the traffic was built up, due to an accident.

"We'll never get to work." Reba said agitated.

"We could just skip it." Brock responded looking over at the passenger seat that Reba was occupying.

"And do what?"

Brock immediately grinned, hinting at what was on his mind.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Why?"

"I'm not up for it."

"You never are."

"I'm too tired; your unborn child is making me this way." Reba said rubbing her stomach.

"Fine."

"And no rendezvous at the office either mister. We're both grown adults. We can live without it for a while."

"Wanna bet?" Knowing Reba, she wouldn't give into a bet. If he could seduce his wife without having to give in himself, he would be proud. Usually during her pregnancies, she had her mind in the gutter more often than a teenage boy, but this time? Well, this time was different, she seemed more in control. But he couldn't be more wrong. She was in less control than the other two pregnancies; but knowing that she would be leaving to be a stay at home mom, and that that they wouldn't be able to have these opportunities anymore or at least very seldom; she wanted to ease into that agenda slowly, so telling him no every once in a while could help that process but he was making it very hard.

"Yes. Whoever gives in first loses. And has to owe the other...hmm..." Reba said thinking of a good way to get him back.

"Wait. Wouldn't we both give in, if we both do it?"

"I mean who initiates it."

"Oh. If I win, you go to my next dental convention with me. Which is in two months."

"Okay...and you have to give me a massage, nothing less, and nothing more." Being pregnant made her back hurt, especially her lower back. A nice backrub would be nice, even better if it was a full body massage, and it adds to her incentive to win.

"Let's shake our hands Mrs. Hart to make it official." Brock said reaching out his hand informally like one would do when meeting a new person on the street.

"Alright Mr. Hart. Be prepared to lose." They both held each other's hands with determination in their eyes. One single shake was all they needed to start the battle.

"I believe it should be you who should be prepared. I know you during your pregnancies." Brock said smirking at her. "'Honey my back hurts. Will you rub it for me?' or 'Sometimes…I feel like a teenager who is just discovering a whole new world with you.' You've said crawling on top of me. Oh! This is a classic! 'Let's pretend that I'm a hungry lioness, and you are my feast.'" Brock said imitating her past ways in bed. "And there's a _whole_ lot more where that came from."

"But you don't know this pregnancy." Reba said bashfully. She didn't deny that she had done that, but temptation was a hard thing to fight, and right now; she desperately needed to fight it. He really did know her during her pregnancies, and that's what scared her, but she was determined and desperate to win this.

When they finally arrived at the office, Reba hopped out and went behind her desk immediately and started working. What both of them didn't know was that they each were planning ways to seduce the other without giving in themselves and prove that they can control themselves.

**XX Sorry it's been a while for chapter 2…I've been getting ready for school, and school started too. Hopefully I will be able to update sooner. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot! Hope you all have a nice week! ****J**** XX**


End file.
